


Too Long to Wait: Foot Massage

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [37]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellohir wants in on the massage, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Foot Massage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirebound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirebound/gifts).



"Can't sleep."

Frodo's eyes opened at the sound of Ellohir's voice. He had been lying against a pile of pillows in a pleasant doze, practically purring, while Aragorn sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed and rubbed his feet.

"What are you doing awake, Ellohir?" Aragorn asked without taking his hands from Frodo's feet. "It's way past your bedtime."

"I want to be with you."

"Come." Frodo patted the blanket next to him.

Ellohir climbed on the bed, crawled to where Frodo lay, and snuggled against him. Frodo hugged Ellohir close.

Ellohir wriggled his toes at Aragorn. "My turn!"


End file.
